


Lean, Mean, Ramen Eating Machines

by bacon_inferno



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloating, Competitive, Funny, Ichiraku's, M/M, Noodles, Ramen eating contest, Silly, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing, eating contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacon_inferno/pseuds/bacon_inferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, hard day of training, Naruto and Kiba decide to unwind by doing what they do best; stuffing their faces.  During the course of their gorging, their competitive nature gets the better of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean, Mean, Ramen Eating Machines

The sun was just setting over Konoha. The busy buzz across streets and markets were easing down, the heat was cooling, and a pair of young ninjas were finally finishing one long, grueling training session. After a pair of much needed showers, the two teenage ninjas and the large dog that accompanied them decided unwind the best way they knew how…

…By stuffing their faces.

Both Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were making their way across Konoha. Kiba chose the restaurant last time around, so this time, it was Naruto’s turn, which naturally meant ramen, ramen, and more ramen. And what better place than Ichiraku’s?

“Admit it, Uzumaki, I kicked your ass this time,” Kiba gloated cockily, while his canine companion simply shook his head. 

Naruto, meanwhile, snorted divisively and came back with, “Like hell you did. You were huffing and puffing like an old lady carrying a barrel by the time we were done!”

“Oh, gee, really? MAYBE that’s because we were at it for hours, dumbass.”

But to that, Naruto just cocked a grin and said, “Yet, did you see me going all asthmatic?”

“Oh, whatever…”

Snickering to himself, Naruto eventually propped himself onto one of the shack stools while Kiba did the same. 

“Oi! Old timer!” Naruto called out, grinning innocently at Teuchi, the chef, who turned expectedly towards the young blond ninja. “Can me’n my lightweight pal here get a set of the usual?”

And as predicted, Kiba scowled at Naruto and said, “Who’re you calling a lightweight? Last I checked, I kicked your ass at the last restaurant we went to!”

“Then, you better get your eyes checked, dog-brain, because we kinda tied last time around.”

“Oh, whatever…” grumbled Kiba while Akamaru glanced up at the teen.

“You two get awfully competitive, don’t you…”

“Not my fault that Dummy keeps talkin’ smack,” replied Kiba, “besides, he’s just overcompensating since he knows I’m better at this stuff than he is.”

Naruto glared back at the brunette, but before he could reply, Teuchi returned with several bowls of ramen noodles for both ninjas. The steamy aroma wafted all around the shack, making their mouths water, before, without a moments delay, the two began scarfing their noodles down. Akamaru watched in morbid awe as Naruto and Kiba downed an entire bowl of noodles in moments, slurping up the broth moments later, before digging into the next bowl, followed by the next bowl, and the next one…and the next after that. Until finally, after mere moments, both Naruto and Kiba had drained their bowls dry, and were now leaning against the counter, comfortably full.

“Ahhh, that hit the spot,” cooed Naruto, patting his stomach in satisfaction.

Kiba, meanwhile, wiped his mouth and smirked back at the blond. “How’s that for a lightweight, huh?”

“Yeah, you managed a little snack. Big whoop.”

“Little snack? I polished off just as much as you did, Dummy!”

“Hey, I DID say I wanted the usual. Trust me, if we were really going to town, you couldn’t even dream about keeping up with me, man.”

“Bullcrap. If anything, I could put you to shame!”

At that, Naruto cocked a brow and glanced back at Kiba, earning a groan from Akamaru, who simply muttered, “…Heeeeere we go…”

“Wanna bet?” Naruto asked with a bit more competitiveness in his voice. “Then how about’chu put y’er money where your big mouth is. Whoever can eat the most ramen, doesn’t have to pay for his meal. But the loser; you, covers both. How’s that sound?”

Kiba grinned toothily as he cracked his knuckles and said, “…Y’er goin’ down, Uzumaki…”

So, Naruto and Kiba ordered several more bowls of ramen, which Teuchi whipped up with gusto, setting the many bowls before the two youths, who wasted no time scarfing down their noodles at rapid pace. Teuchi; knowing Naruto and Kiba all too well, headed back to whip up more bowls, while Akamaru watched the two competitive friends slurp down bowl after bowl of Ichiraku’s. It was truly a sight to behold, seeing so much get wolfed down in so short a period of time. To his surprise, the amount of ramen consumed was already beginning to show as both Naruto and Kiba’s stomachs seemed to be expanding more noticeably beneath their respective jackets. Their normally trim and flat stomachs were becoming slowly, yet steadily rounder with each bowl slurped down.

But neither one showed any signs of slowing down. Not just yet. One by one, bowls of ramen were slurped down their gullets, one heaping mouthful after the other. It wasn’t long before the empty bowls started piling up higher and the bowls still containing noodles started shrinking. And all the while, the two friends soldiered on with gusto. Polishing off his last bowl, Kiba wiped his mouth with his forearm, muffling a burp in the process, before grunting and flashing a cocky grin at Naruto, who was still finishing up his own last bowl.

“So, how about it, Uzumaki? Had enough yet?” taunted Kiba. Naruto responded by setting his now empty bowl alongside his own stack and letting out a loud burp moments later, before smacking his lips in satisfaction and grinning right back at the dog-non.

“Not even close,” Naruto remarked with a wink, before Teuchi pulled the bowls aside and set down a fresh, steamy batch for the two to consume. And consume, they did. Steadily, more noodles and broth flowed down their gullets, and equally steady, their stomachs continued to expand to accommodate. As this newest batch began to dissipate, Naruto’s jump suit jacket began to hike up a bit, exposing a bit of Naruto’s rounded bare belly beneath. Sure enough, Kiba was faring about the same as well. With each passing bowl, it became next to impossible to determine who would finally be too full to carry on. Any ordinary person would have quit two stacks ago. Yet, here these two ninjas were, slurping down Ichiraku’s like there was no tomorrow.

Just like before, Teuchi was already hard at work with his next batch of noodles for the boys, preparing them at near the same speed they were putting them away. Before long, a clattering could be heard as Naruto and Kiba had finished up their newest stacks, both clearly ready for more.

Akamaru, having been witness this whole time, simply glanced upward at Kiba’s rounded belly then whined to himself.

“How much longer are you planning on keeping this up?” the dog asked.

“Long as I have to before I put this dope to shame,” replied Kiba, earning a hearty laugh from Naruto.

“Then you clearly don’t know how much I love Ichiraku’s, dog-brain,” commented Naruto, rubbing his bloated belly fondly, savoring that full sensation, and feeling just how much warm noodles were currently resting in his expansive midsection. Naruto stuffed himself quite often, as did Kiba, so neither one was a stranger to this full feeling, which always felt incredible. But the time to savor wasn’t quite here, since Teuchi eventually set the newest stack for the two to polish off.

This time, there was a bit of a speed reduction to the rate the two were putting away the noodles. They still didn’t seem to be stopping, but it was apparent that they were starting to feel a bit full. Yet, neither one was willing to give the other the satisfaction of admitting it. So, they soldiered on.

One bowl down, followed eventually by the other. The process was slower, but just as mechanical. Equally on schedule, was the rate of which both their stomachs expanded to accommodate, causing their jackets to hike up a bit more with each bowl, eventually getting to the point where the bottom of their respective jackets was now resting right on their belly buttons, only occasionally peaking out when either one leaned back to slurp down another bowl. 

Polishing off his newest batch, Naruto burped loudly again then sighed as he licked his lips clean.

“…Ready to admit defeat?” he asked as Kiba finished off his own final bowl then turned right back.

“What do you think…?”

“…I think we’re gonna be here a while,” answered Akamaru, whining to himself some more.

And so, Teuchi pulled the empty bowls aside, and delivered the newest batch for the two young men to compete over, then went back to make more, only for something to dawn on him…

Oblivious to that, the two ninjas slogged through their bowls, much slower than before, as now, they were really beginning to feel full. With each bowl, both Naruto and Kiba’s stomachs gurgled noisily in protest. Akamaru wouldn’t be surprised if Teuchi could hear them from back. Naruto occasionally had to stop to rub his belly or burp to try and make some additional room, but it never seemed to be enough. Kiba, meanwhile, just kept on soldiering on, slowly but surely, needing to stop to take a breath or rub his own bloated gut. Even still, after all this time, neither one was willing to concede. Despite their own fullness, they powered through, slurping down each bowl slowly but surely.

It was a much longer and grueling process than before. Their stomachs were beginning to feel very heavy, the larger they got. Akamaru was starting to worry they would make themselves sick at this rate. But despite all that, neither one backed down. The bowls stacked up, their stomachs swelled outward more and more, to the point where they were almost touching the counters, and each ninjas determination to best the other was just as strong as it was a few dozen bowls of noodles ago.

Somehow, some way, both Naruto and Kiba managed to eventually finish, groaning from painfully obvious fullness. They had turned their stools around, leaning against the counter for support. Their jackets were now hiked well above their belly buttons, and their stomachs had swollen outward to the point where their bare bloated bellies were now resting a bit on their laps. Naruto groaned as he rubbed all over his swollen stomach fondly. Kiba, for his part, was just trying to sooth his aching belly, which Akamaru could hear gurgling and rumbling much louder than before.

After some time, Naruto eventually turned to Kiba and said, “H-heh, is that the sound of defeat I hear coming from your gut…?”

Turning to Naruto, Kiba cocked a brow despite a notably strained facial expression and said, “…Man, y-y’er dreaming if you think I’m letting you off the hook that easily…”

However, as this went on, Teuchi approached the counter and said, “…Sorry, boys, but, seems you two cleaned me out. We’re fresh out of noodles.”

This caused the two young ninjas to blink dully in surprise. Naruto was no stranger to gorging on Ichiraku’s, but cleaning the entire shack out? That was a first.

“…Damn,” Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his head uncertainly. 

Kiba, for his part, shrugged just as uncertainly and said, “…I guess…it’s a tie?”

“…Yeah, guess so…” conceded Naruto, before the two paid for their respective and AMPLE meals.

Naruto thanked Teuchi and was about to head off his stool, but winced as his sloshing belly was far too full to allow for any kind of movement. Kiba was just as immobilized as his friend.

Chuckling sheepishly, Naruto turned back to Teuchi and said, “H-hey, old man, we’re kinda…err, stuck here. You don’t mind if we stick around for a bit til we can walk again, do ya?” 

To which, Teuchi smiled and said, “Works for me. In fact, since you boys are here anyway, you don’t mind keeping an eye on the place while I go restock, do you?”

“Sure thing!”

And so, Teuchi headed off to go pick up more cooking supplies, leaving the two ninjas and one large dog to tend to the shack. Both Naruto and Kiba simply sat there, rubbing their gurgling bloated bellies fondly before Naruto eventually turned to Kiba and said, “…H-heh, y’know, I gotta admit, I didn’t think anyone could actually keep up with me when it came to Ichiraku’s. That’s, umm, that’s pretty impressive, dog-brain.”

Kiba managed a smirk as he turned back to Naruto and said, “Hey, you gave me a pretty good run for my money, ya big dope. I mean, I knew you were a noodle maniac, but I didn’t think it was gonna be this hard just to keep up.”

Naruto just laughed a bit. 

“Man, I didn’t expect I’d even have to eat this much,” Naruto remarked, patting his rounded belly for emphasis as he added, “goes to show how far good competition will push ya, huh.”

“Heh, guess so…”

Watching this transpire, despite himself, Akamaru couldn’t help but smile. Competitive as they may have been, it was always nice seeing Naruto and Kiba get along and banter playfully with one another, even if the occasional jabs peppered their way in.

His train of thought was interrupted as a particularly deep rumble emitted from Kiba’s belly, catching him off guard. Kiba, however, winced in pain as he reeled a bit, wrapping his arms around his bloated stomach in discomfort, much to Akamaru’s alarm and Naruto’s concern.

“H-hey, Kiba, you okay, man?” asked Naruto while Akamaru whined sympathetically.

“Dammit, I knew this would happen. I told you that you’d make yourself sick if you-“

BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPP!!!

Akamaru was interrupted as Kiba threw his head back and let out a long, LOUD burp. Naruto and Akamaru blinked in surprise as the abrasive sound rumbled out from Kiba’s open mouth for several seconds straight before eventually coming to an end. Kiba groaned with immense relief as he leaned back and slapped his belly almost proudly.

“Ohhhhhhh man, did I need that…” groaned the dog-nin in utter relief, causing Akamaru to just sigh to himself and shake his head.

Naruto, for his part, just grinned like an idiot. “Holy crap, GOOD one, man!”

But after a few moments, that grin turned just a little too cocky…

“…Betcha I can top that…”

The End


End file.
